Un dia especial?
by alison500
Summary: Sera que hoy es un dia especial para Akane, o simplemente la vida le jugara una mala broma?....Oneshot


**alisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalison**

Y todo comienza con los pensamientos de una chica…

_Hoy no solo es un día especial para mi, es el día que estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo todos, pero ayer se ensombreció por unos momentos, que fue lo que me paso?…Dios, les di un susto de muerte, enferme tanto que creí morir por un momento, fue un dolor abdominal tan fuerte, luego una luz, me desmaye al instante, pero que fue eso?... hoy lo descubrí, el doctor Tofu fue muy claro y contundente…_

_-Akane, aquí tengo los resultados de tus análisis-_

_-Y, que es lo que tengo doctor, es algo malo verdad, su cara me lo dice todo, dígame que es por favor, lo de ayer fue terrible, fue un gran susto para todos y no se diga para mi, seré fuerte lo prometo, solo dígamelo- _la chica estaba muy tensa, solo deseaba que no fuera nada malo.

_-Akane, no se como decírtelo, tienes algo raro, pero aun no estoy seguro, de los dos análisis que te mande ayer a hacerte, uno de ellos me dio la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero aun no estoy de acuerdo con el diagnostico dictado en el , y aquí tengo el otro, veamos los resultados juntos te parece?-_

_-Por dios doctor me asusta, acaso es muy terrible lo que tengo?-_

_-Vedlo por ti misma, solo lee, yo se que eres muy fuerte Akane, esto te cambiara totalmente la vida, pero yo se que sabrás perfectamente como reaccionar ante esta situación-_ el doctor se acomodo sus lentes y le acerco a la chica un sobre de color blanco, con las iniciales del laboratorio mas prestigiado de Japón.

Akane sintió miedo… eso era Miedo, y mucho, pensó en Tofu, -_el nunca se anda con rodeos, pero esta vez… esta vez si me hablaba con demasiada seriedad, eso era algo raro en el, siempre bromeaba, eso solo significaba que las cosas no andaban nada bien conmigo, lo único que me pregunto es por que a mi, y justo en este día que debía ser especial, ES MI DIA MALDITA SEA_!...la rabia y la impotencia comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella… esta bien Akane contrólate_- pensaba, se relajo, respiro profundamente, no era el momento para debilidades, se recostó en el sillón donde Tofu le indico para que estuviera mas cómoda. Tal vez, el doctor esperaba que al momento de leer los resultados ella lloraría o se desmayaría allí mismo, pero no, ella seria fuerte, como siempre… como siempre…-_

La chica lo tomo, lo abrió lentamente, esperando a que lo que fuera que leyera no le explotara en las manos, poco a poco saco el contenido del sobre, una hoja doblada, la estiro, miro los ojos del doctor, el solo trataba de evadir su mirada, que era lo que decían esas palabras escritas?...comenzó a leer, primero la fecha, el nombre del medico que daba el diagnostico de los estudios y luego… los resultados…

La chica leyó, y volvió a leer… no lo podía creer, lo leyó dos veces mas, acaso era una mala broma, no lo entendía, miro a su medico, el doctor que la había atendido desde niña, el que siempre la había curado, pero esto… que significaba…por que evadía su mirada, pero que significaba eso, hasta que por fin cayo en cuenta, dio un largo suspiro, y miro directamente al hombre sentado frente a ella…

_-Akane estas bien?-_

_-Si lo estoy, y sabe que doctor, esto no me lo esperaba, soy demasiado joven… pero obtendré la madurez necesaria para afrontar esto- _se puso en pie, sus ojos se aguaron _-solo te quiero pedir un favor-_

_-El que quieras Akane-_

_-No se lo digas a mi familia, ya se los comunicare yo misma-_

_-Sabes que lo que pasa en mi consultorio aquí se queda, no te preocupes no diré nada-_

_-Ni a Kasumi por favor, yo se que es tu esposa y no le guardas secreto alguno, pero esto… se lo quiero decir yo misma esta bien-_

_-Claro pequeña, solo espero que se los digas lo más pronto posible, los síntomas comenzaran a expresarse más seguido y sospecharan-_

_-No pasa de hoy Tofu, te lo juro- _Akane se acerco a su cuñado y lo abrazo, el le correspondió y le beso la mejilla_- nos vemos en la noche en casa?-_

_-Si, como podría faltar, ahí vivo- Tofu sonrió, y Akane solo atino a hacer lo mismo._

_-Entonces nos vemos ahí, iré a dar una vuelta, si llegas primero que yo, diles que no demorare si?-_

_-Esta bien yo les digo… estarás bien Akane?-_

_-Claro, adiós-_

La chica salio del consultorio, camino por varios minutos y llego a un parque, se sentó el césped bajo un enrome árbol de cerezos en flor, se recargo en el, una lagrimas brotaban de sus lindos ojos almendrados, pensó en lo que vendría de hoy en adelante, lo que tenia, si que le cambiaria la vida por completo, y no solo a ella sino a todos los que la rodeaban…Se levanto y miro al horizonte, el ocaso se acercaba, debía regresar a casa para la cena, así se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar..

_-Ya llegue, hola Kasumi voy a mi habitación a cambiarme-_

_-Hola Akane lista para la noche-_

_-Si, y Ranma?... lo has visto?-_

_-Mmm nop, salio temprano, pero dijo que llegaría a tiempo para la cena-_

_-Ah ok, entonces me preparare- _la chica subió las escaleras y llego a su recamara, se desvistió, tomo el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, lo había elegido por ser un día especial… Si, hoy era su cumpleaños numero 21 y seria especial, pasara lo que pasara..

Veinte minutos después bajo al dojo, y en la puerta se encontraba el hombre de su vida esperándola, se miraron, ella se acerco mas y lo beso en la mejilla, lo tomo del brazo, y le indico que entraran. Ranma la detuvo –_No quiero que entres hasta que te diga lo hermosa que luces hoy, y que te amo mas que a mi vida_- el turno era de el y la beso en los labios. Ella solo esperaba que la noticia que le daría no lo dejara shokeado como lo hizo con ella, asi que no se aventuro mas en pensar la reaccion de su ahora esposo y entraron al dojo…

_-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEANOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEANOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEANOS QUERIDA AKANE, FELIZ CUMPLEANOS A TI_!... los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos sus amigos y familiares se encontraban ahí, ella se sintió tan feliz de verlos a todos reunidos, asi cuando diera la noticia no se prestaría a escuchar solo rumores.

La fiesta prosiguió, todos estaban contentos, ahora llegaba el momento de partir el pastel.

–_Vamos Akane pide un deseo-_

_-Lo haré Kasumi-_

Las luces se apagaron, el lugar quedo en silencio, solo una pequeña luz estaba encendida, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, la bella mujer se inclino un poco, la luz rojiza se reflejo en su cara, cerro sus ojos y pidió su deseo –_Por favor, que todo salga bien_- y soplo. La luz de la vela se apago llevándose asi el viento un deseo que esperaba que se cumpliese.

La fiesta transcurrió, la música amenizaba el lugar, Akane platicaba con sus amigas y hermanas, de repente un pequeño dolor, se toco el vientre, hizo una mueca pero nadie lo noto, ella sonrió, no quería que se dieran cuenta aun, pero había llegado la hora de comunicarles a todos…

Ranma la miro a lo lejos, ella se dirigía al chico de la música, el la siguió y se coloco a unos metros junto con todos los demás invitados, el sabia que Akane agradecería por su fiesta y por la compañía, asi que quería ser de los de enfrente para darle su apoyo en el momento que lo necesitase.

Ella se alejo y llego hasta donde estaba el chico que ponía la música, le dijo algo al oído, el asintió y apago la consola, le acerco el micrófono a Akane, ella lo tomo y comenzó a hablar…

_-Buenas noches, hola a todos, primero quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en este día tan especial, espero que se estén divirtiendo_- se escucharon los aplausos y risas de los concurrentes, en el fondo se escuchaba una porra para Akane, ella solo sonrió, luego de eso su cara se torno en un gesto de seriedad absoluta_ – bueno, ya que están todos reunidos aquí, quiero darles una noticia que me dio esta tarde el doctor Tofu, como algunos de ustedes sabrán_- refiriéndose a su familia_- no me eh sentido muy bien en estos días, asi que fui a hacerme unos análisis –_la gente comenzaba a cuchichear_ – y el resultado fue que… - _todos callaron, estaban a la expectativa de las palabras que pronunciaría Akane_- VOY A SER MAMA!ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara._

Un enorme silencio no se hizo esperar, la chica miro a su marido, el estaba shokeado, había perdido el color, abrió los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de su orbita, rayos! Esperaba que la reaccion de su marido no fuera tan satisfactoria pero eso la dejo pasmada, pero alguien rompió el hielo gritando..

_-FELICIDADES HERMANITA, ENHORABUENA, YA SE ME HACIA QUE MI CUÑADITO NO PODIA_- Nabiki rió, pero su risa se convirtió en un gritillo de dolor, Kasumi la había pellizcado en un brazo.

_-Nabiki, no seas grosera!-_

_-KASUMI! Eso me dolió-_

_-Te lo merecías-_

_-Oh dios que felicidad seré abuela!- Nodoka lloraba de alegría_

_-Felicidades señora Saotome, ya tiene un heredero-_

_-Si Kasumi-_

Luego todo el mundo se unió a felicitarlos, las amigas de Akane corrieron a abrazarla y felicitarla, mientras que Ranma era palmeado por sus amigos, y por supuesto por su padre y su suegro que no paraba de llorar por que tendría un nieto. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, la fiesta se reanudo, ahora la felicidad estaba en cada rincón del lugar, Tofu se acerco a Akane y la miro, ella solo lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, al separarse lo golpeo en un brazo…

_-Como fuiste capaz de engañarme Tofu, me diste el susto de mi vida, pero algún día me las pagaras, y muy caro, como que me llamo Akane Saotome-_

_-Jajajajaja lo siento Akane es que me pareció muy divertido darte la noticia de esa manera, tanta seriedad ni yo mismo me la creía, pero mi actuación fue impecable no lo crees?-_

_-Tan impecable que casi me da un infarto cuando leí los resultados… embarazo de 2 meses, eres un maldito, gracias por guardar el secreto, jajajjajajajaj_- la chica reía, el tipo frente a ella le había echo creer por un momento que padecia una enfermedad, claro el embarazo, pero quería que fuera algo especial, y unapequeñísima bromita lo ameritaba, aparte ella le pidió que no querían que se enteraran, ella les iba a dar la sorpresa, y valla sorpresa, ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido y en su cumpleaños, no podía pedir mas.

_-Ahora a cuidarte Akane, aun eres joven e inexperta, pero aquí estaremos Kasumi y yo para lo que se te ofrezca_-

_-Gracias Tofu-_

De repente Akane sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo, la chica volteo y lo miro, Ranma aun estaba en shock, muy pálido se acerco a su mujer, la tomo de la mano y la saco del lugar. Ella no sabia que era lo que el le diría, acaso se enojaría, ellos habían pactado no tener hijos aun, eran muy jóvenes, pero y ahora que pasaría. El la llevo hasta el balcón de su ahora habitación compartida, le soltó la mano, se recargo en la barandilla y comenzó a hablar…

_-Sabes, pensé que hoy seria yo quien te daría el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pase todo el día buscando el mejor detalle para ti, eres mi esposa y debías recibir solo lo mejor, pero tu me lo has dado a mi, lo único que puedo decirte– _el hombre se giro, miro a su mujer y la abrazo– _es que te amo, y gracias por darme tan hermoso regalo._

Akane no dudo mas y lo beso con gran dulzura _–pensé que no te agradaría la noticia-_ bajo su cabeza y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

_-Como crees que no, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida, si estoy FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ! –_ el chico esta mas que contento, la noticia lo había dejado impactado en un principio, pero luego cayo en cuenta que su mujer le daría un hijo, un HIJO, lo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, no se lo habia comentado por lo del pacto, pero en verdad eso era lo que deseaba, la tomo por la cintura, se hinco y le beso el vientre _– hola hijito soy tu papa_- Akane lloro aun mas, pero de felicidad, el chico se levanto y se acerco aun mas a ella, mirando sus ojos almendrados, limpiándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas, le hablo_– Akane!-_

_-Dime Ranma-_

_-Espero que se repita otro cumpleaños como este-_

_-Yo también mi amor… yo también-_ se besaron tiernamente, como no queriendo romper el encanto del momento, ambos sabían que sus vidas cambiarían pero lo afrontarían todo juntos, siempre juntos.

**alisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisonalisona**

** -ALISON-**

**Helou, helou, pues como en el fic, Akane vivió un día muy especial. Pero también ahí alguien mas que cumpleaños, Gloria (Shakka) Feliz Cumpleaños amiga, esta pequena historia es especialmente para ti espero que te guste. Deseo que pases un dia muy lindo y que lo compartas con quien mas quieras, cumple muchos mas! TQ1Ch……..Besitos y Saludines…Alondra (Alison ).**

Pd. Gracias a unma y a Thun, me sacaron de unos problemitas…


End file.
